Raporty przyjaźni
thumb|272pxPo tym jak w "Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 2" , Księżniczka Celestia daje Twilight nowa misję: ma uczyć się magii przyjaźni i informować ją o popełnionych postępach, pod koniec każdego odcinka Twilight lub jej przyjaciele mówią o czym się nauczyli. Raporty najczęściej dyktowane są przez Twilight, a pisane przez Spike'a, który wysyła je za pomocą swojego magicznego oddechu. Jeżeli Księżniczka znajduje się gdzieś blisko bohaterek, wtedy raporty są jej przekazywane osobiście. : W odcinku "Lekcja zerowa" Księżniczka wyjaśnia Twilight, że nie musi wysyłać jej listu co tydzień, ale tylko wtedy gdy się czegoś nauczy. : Sezon pierwszy 'Biletomistrzyni' ::Szanowna Księżniczko Celestio :Nauczyłam się, że przyjaźń daje radość kiedy możemy się dzielić tym co dobre. Lecz gdy dobra jest za mało, by mogło wystarczyć dla wszystkich, skutek jest odwrotny. Jestem bardzo wdzięczna za zaproszenie, ale zdecydowałam, że odeśle te dwa bilety na Galę Grand Galopu. 'Sezon na jabłka' ::Droga Księżniczko Celestio :Applejack jest najlepszą przyjaciółką na świecie i zawsze gotową do pomocy. Niestety kiedy sama jej potrzebuje, nie umie o nią poprosić. A przyjaźń to nie tylko dawanie, ale także przyjmowanie tego, co dają nam przyjaciele. :::Twoja wierna uczennica, :::Twilight Sparkle. 'Sposób na gryfa' ::Kochana Księżniczko Celestio :Dziś dowiedziałam się jak to jest, kiedy ktoś kogo lubisz woli spędzać czas z kimś, kogo uważasz za niemiłego. Nie mamy wpływu na to z kim spotykają się nasi przyjaciele, ale mimo to możemy być wobec nich w porządku i starać się to zaakceptować. Z czasem i tak okazuje się kto jest prawdziwym przyjacielem, a kto fałszywym. :::Twoja wierna studentka, :::Twilight Sparkle. 'Chwalipięta' ::Kochana Księżniczko Celestio :Dowiedziałam się dziś czegoś bardzo ważnego o przyjaźni. Tak bardzo bałam się, że zostanę potraktowana jak chwalipięta, że próbowałam ukryć kim jestem. Ale dzięki przyjaciołom wiem, że z talentu należy być dumnym i że są takie chwile kiedy trzeba go ujawnić... Szczególnie jeśli w ten sposób możesz im pomóc. 'Wyjście smoka' ::Kochana Księżniczko Celestio :Z radością zawiadamiam, że smok opuścił naszą krainę, a przekonała go do tego moja przyjaciółka, Fluttershy. Nauczyłam się dzisiaj, że nie należy tracić wiary w przyjaciół, bo to od nich czerpiemy siłę do działania i przezwyciężania strachu. :::Twoja, jak zawsze wierna studentka, :::Twilight Sparkle. 'Dziewczyński wieczór' ::Kochana Księżniczko Celestio :Trudno sobie wyobrazić, że dwa tak różne kucyki mogłyby dojść do porozumienia. Ale ja dziś nauczyłam się, że przymykając oko na te różnice, można jednak się przyjaźnić... 'Końska plotka' ::Kochana Księżniczka Celestio :Nauczyłyśmy się dziś czegoś bardzo ważnego - żeby nie oceniać książki po okładce. Ktoś może wyglądać nietypowo, zabawnie albo strasznie, ale trzeba spoglądać do wnętrza. Prawdziwi przyjaciele nie zwracają uwagi na wygląd, dla nich liczy się to kim jesteśmy. A dobra przyjaźń, podobnie jak dobra książka, przetrwa wszystko. :::Twoja wierna studentka, :::Twilight Sparkle. 'Rój stulecia' :Księżniczka Celestia: Zanim wyruszę, poproszę cię o raport o najnowszych odkryciach, na temat magii przyjaźni. :Twilight Sparkle: Na temat... przyjaźni? :Księżniczka Celestia: Nie masz żadnych nowych odkryć? :Twilight Sparkle: (obserwując Pinkie Pie) Tak naprawdę... to mam. :Odkryłam, że czasami pomoc nadchodzi z najmniej oczekiwanej strony i że warto przystanąć i posłuchać dobrej rady przyjaciela. Nawet... jeśli wydaje ci się bez sensu.... 'Pożegnanie Zimy' :::Kochana Księżniczko Celestio ::Pożegnanie zimy to jedno z najcudowniejszych doświadczeń tu, w Ponyville. Zrozumiałam, że każdy z nas jest uzdolniony, potrzeba tylko cierpliwości i uwagi żeby to odkryć. I jak zwykle: dzięki przyjaźni i współpracy kucyki potrafią dokonać cudów! '' 'Znaczkowa Liga :::Droga Księżniczko Celestio ::Jedna z twoich najmłodszych poddanych, nauczyła się dziś czegoś ważnego na temat przyjaźni. Czasem myślisz, że masz w sobie coś przez co możesz stracić przyjaciół, a tymczasem właśnie to coś pomaga ci ich zdobyć i poznać lepiej samego siebie. Jesienna przyjaźń ::'''Applejack: Przykro mi, że byłaś świadkiem naszego beznadziejnego zachowania. ::Księżniczka Celestia: To zrozumiałe, Applejack. Każdego czasem ponosi chęć wygrania za wszelką cenę. ::Twilight Sparkle: Dlatego musimy pamiętać, że ważniejsza od wszelkich konkursów, jest przyjaźń. 'Sukces spod igły' :::Kochana Księżniczko Celestio ::Tym razem moja uzdolniona przyjaciółka Rarity nauczyła się, że chcąc zadowolić wszystkich często kończy się to tym, że nikt nie jest zadowolony, a szczególnie ty sama. A ja nauczyłam się, że jeśli ktoś oferuje ci pomoc, na przykład szyjąc piękną suknię, nie powinno się krytykować prezentu danego z głębi serca. Inaczej mówiąc: darowanemu koniowi nie zagląda się w zęby *chichot*. 'Różowa intuicja' :::Kochana Księżniczko Celestio ::Z radością donoszę, że są na tym świecie cudowne rzeczy, których nie da się wyjaśnić lecz to nie czyni ich nieprawdziwymi. Należy po prostu w nie uwierzyć, nie bać się i zaufać przyjacielowi. '' ::'Pinkie Pie:' Ha! ::''Ha. :::Twoja wierna studentka, :::Twilight Sparkle. 'Ponaddźwiękowe Bum' ::Księżniczka Celestia: Powiedz mi Twilight, czy nauczyłaś się dzisiaj czegoś o przyjaźni? ::Twilight Sparkle: Tak, Księżniczko. Ale Rarity nauczyła się chyba jeszcze więcej. ::Rarity: Z całą pewnością. Wiem już, jakie to ważne by stąpać kopytami po ziemi i wspierać przyjaciół. ::Księżniczka Celestia: Wspaniale, brawo Rarity. 'Mistrzyni spojrzenia' Twilight pisze do Księżniczki list, w którym opowiada jej o przygodzie Fluttershy z Ligą Znaczkową. To, co w liście było zawarte, widzowie nigdy nie usłyszeli, ukazana była jednak rozmowa dwóch przyjaciółek na temat przeżytych wydarzeń. ::Twilight Sparkle: Myliłam się co do ciebie. Naprawdę masz smykałkę do dzieciaków. ::Fluttershy: To nie do końca tak. ::Twilight Sparkle: Hm? Jak to? ::Fluttershy: Myślałam, że sobie z nimi poradzę, jak ze zwierzakami. Niestety to był błąd. Niedobrze jest brać sobie zbyt wiele na głowę. 'Konkurs talentów' Po konkursie talentów, Twilight spotyka Znaczkową Ligę i pyta jej członkinie czego się nauczyły. ::Sweetie Belle: No... bo chyba starłyśmy się za bardzo. ::Twilight Sparkle: Tak... i ? ::Scootaloo: I zamiast zmuszać się do robienia czegoś czego nie umiemy... ::Twilight Sparkle: Tak? Tak? ::Apple Bloom: Powinnyśmy wykorzystać prawdziwe zdolności. ::Twilight Sparkle: Czyli co? ::Znaczkowa Liga: KOMEDIA!! 'Kucyki i psy' ::Twilight Sparkle: Zaraz opowiem Księżniczce Celestii, czego mnie nauczyłaś. ::Rarity: Ja? Czego cię nauczyłam? ::Twilight Sparkle: Jeśli ktoś jest delikatny, nie znaczy, że jest słaby. Wystarczy trochę sprytu i odwagi, by poradzić sobie nawet w najtrudniejszej sytuacji. 'W zielonym ci nie do twarzy' :::Moja Droga Księżniczko ::Dobry przyjaciel umie dochować tajemnicy, ale nigdy nie powinien ukrywać tego, co naprawdę czuje. 'Impas' :::Droga Księżniczko Celestio ::Przyjaźń naprawdę potrafi zdziałać cuda. Nawet wrogowie mogą się zaprzyjaźnić, gdy się nauczą wyrozumiałości. Nie bądź sam. Ufaj nam. ::Pinkie Pie: EJ! To moja piosenka! 'Ptaszek na uwięzi' ::Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy naprawdę zrobiła wszystko co mogła, by uratować Filominę. ::Księżniczka Celestia: To dobrze, że masz takie czułe serduszko, skarbie. Ale wystarczyło mnie najpierw zapytać, a oszczędziłabyś sobie wielu kłopotów. ::Fluttershy: No wiem. To ta moja wyobraźnia. Następnym razem zapytam nim zacznę działać. ::Twilight Sparkle: Czy mam do ciebie napisać o tej lekcji? ::Księżniczka Celestia: Nie musisz tego robić. Myślę, że będę o niej pamiętać. 'Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi' :::Kochana Księżniczko Celestio ::Dowiedziałam się dziś czegoś cudownego. Okazuje się, że wszystkie kucyki łączy z przyjaciółmi szczególny związek, możliwe że nawet zanim się poznają. Kiedy czujemy się samotni i tęsknimy za przyjaźnią, trzeba spojrzeć w niebo. Bo kto wie, może nasi przyszli przyjaciele akurat patrzą na tę samą tęczę. ::Spike: Ugh. Nie za słodzie to czasem? ::Twilight Sparkle: Nie wnikaj, pisz! 'Sowa mądra głowa' :::Kochana Księżniczko ::Tym razem pisze do ciebie twój Spike. Nauczyłem się właśnie, że zazdrość i mówienie kłamstw, wcale nie służą przyjaźni. Teraz już wiem, że przyjaciółmi powinniśmy się dzielić. I dlatego obiecuję, że od tej chwili, ja Spike już-'' :Spike usypia przed zakończeniem listu 'Samotna imprezka :::Kochana księżniczko Celestio ::Piszę do Ciebie z uroczego przyjęcia. Uwielbiam spędzać czas z przyjaciółkami, a przy okazji dowiedziałam się czegoś ważnego. Po przyjaciołach zawsze należy spodziewać się najlepszego. Nie podejrzewać ich o złą wolę. Trzeba wierzyć, że prawdziwy przyjaciel nie da ci zrobić krzywdy. :::Twoja wierna studentka, :::Twilight Sparkle. Niezapomniany wieczór ::thumb|... niezapomniany wieczór! '''Twilight Sparkle: Przepraszam Księżniczko, ale ten wieczór to była... klapa. ::Księżniczka Celestia: Oh, Twilight. Wielka Gala Grandgalopu zawsze jest beznadziejna. ::Twilight Sparkle: Naprawdę? ::Księżniczka Celestia: Dlatego cieszyłam się, że przyjdziecie. Liczyłam, że ożywicie towarzystwo. Mimo, że nie wszystko poszło tak jak chciałyście, na pewno przyznacie, że pewna grupa przyjaciół całkiem dobrze się bawiła. ::Twilight Sparkle: Masz rację, Księżniczko. Zgrana paczka przyjaciół potrafi dobrze bawić się wszędzie. Sezon drugi 'Powrót do Harmonii, Część 2' Kiedy Discord sprawia, że Twilight traci swojego ducha i wiarę w moc przyjaźni, Księżniczka Celestia odsyła jej wszystkie jej raporty, które dotychczas wysłała. Listy, które czyta Twilight pochodzą z odcinków: "Końska plotka", "Impas" oraz "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi". Przeczytane raporty sprawiają, że Twilight odzyskuje wiarę w przyjaźń i że odkrywa cenną lekcję, którą dzieli się z Discordem w czasie ostatniej konfrontacji. :Twilight Sparkle: 'Powiem ci co zrozumiałyśmy. ''Nauczyłyśmy się, że przyjaźń nie zawsze jest łatwa. Ale zawsze warto jest o nią walczyć. Lekcja zerowa Od odcinka Lekcja zerowa, Księżniczka Celestia każe wysyłać raporty nie tyko Twilight, ale także jej przyjaciółkom oraz oznajmia, że wysyłać ma je nie co tydzień, ale tylko wtedy gdy się czegoś nauczy. :'''Applejack: odchrząkuje Księżniczko Celestio, piszemy do ciebie, bo nauczyłyśmy się czegoś o przyjaźni. :Fluttershy: Że zmartwienia przyjaciół trzeba brać na serio. :Rainbow Dash: Nawet jeśli myślimy, że to drobiazgi. :Rarity: Martwienie może bowiem zmienić drobny problem... :Pinkie Pie: ... w nieokiełznany, straszliwy chaos, nad którym dopiero księżniczka może zapanować. :Applejack: Podpis, twoje wierne poddane. 'Luna Odmieniona' ::Droga Księżniczko :Kiedy wysłałaś mnie do Ponyville, nie wiedziałam nic o przyjaźni. Dziś spotkałam kogoś w podobnej sytuacji. Twoją siostrę, Lunę. Nauczyłam się od niej, jak dobrze jest obdarzyć kogoś przyjaźnią i pomóc mu ją znaleźć. Myślę, że wszyscy się dziś nauczyli, że nawet jeśli ktoś nas trochę onieśmiela czy budzi lęk, wystarczy zaofiarować mu przyjaźń, by odkryć zupełnie nową istotę. Nawet jeśli moje przebranie nie zdobyło uznania, to i tak była to najlepsza Noc Koszmarów w dziejach. '' 'Siostrzany Sojusz Siostrzany Sojusz to pierwszy odcinek, w którym w pisaniu listu nie uczestniczy Twilight Sparkle. Napisany został przez Rarity i Sweetie Belle. :'''Rarity: Doskonale, piszemy do księżniczki? :Sweetie Belle: Zacznę. Zawsze mówię, że nie ma to jak rodzona siostra, ale tarć się nie uniknie. :Rarity:'' Zgadzam się, że fajnie jest mieć siostrę, ale trzeba współpracować. Trzeba umieć się dogadać, pogodzić się, że sporo nas różni, no i nauczyć się razem bawić. Nieraz przyjdzie troszkę ubłocić kopytka...'' :Sweetie Belle: Wytaplać się. :Rarity: Troszeczkę ubłocić. :Sweetie Belle: Wytaplać się. :Rarity: Troszeczkę ubłocić! :Sweetie Belle: Wytapla- :Spike: Cisza, spokój! A może umówimy się tak: "nie za dużo, nie za mało, lecz w sam raz"? :Rarity i Sweetie Belle: Zgoda! 'Znaczkowa Ospa' W tym odcinku raport napisała Apple Bloom ::Droga Księżniczko Celestio, :Czasem nasze marzenia, wodzą nas na pokuszenie. Chciałoby się iść na skróty, ale na rzeczy najważniejsze, trzeba sobie zapracować. Trzeba być szczerym wobec siebie i innych. Tego się dzisiaj nauczyłam. 'Konkurs pupili' W tym odcinku raport napisała Rainbow Dash. ::Księżniczko Celestio, :Kiedyś myślałam, że u pupila, czy przyjaciela, liczą się umiejętności fizyczne i nic więcej. Teraz wiem, że byłam płytka i krótkowzroczna. Dzisiaj nauczyłam się, że najważniejsze ze wszystkiego jest podejście do życia, wytrwałość w dążeniu do celu, spokojna wiara w powodzenie, czyli cechy zwycięzcy. I ten żółw je ma. 'Tajemnicza Wybawicielka' Raport w tym odcinku został napisany przez Spike'a w imieniu Rainbow, później Rainbow napisała go sama, po swojemu, ale nigdy go nie usłyszeliśmy. Mimo to lekcja wyszła w czasie rozmowy pomiędzy bohaterkami i prawdopodobnie była częścią raportu końcowego. :Twilight Sparkle: Chciałyśmy ci tylko powiedzieć, że świetnie jest być w czymś dobrym, ale zawsze trzeba zachować przy tym skromność. :Rainbow Dash: Och. To brzmi nawet sensownie. Tak, to prawda. I myślę, że powinnam też zachować pokorę, jeśli przyćmi mnie ktoś inny. Jak Wybawicielka. 'Gwiazda salonów' :Rarity: Droga Księżniczko Celestio, Chcę ci opowiedzieć o tym, czego się nauczyłam podczas mojej wizyty. :Księżniczka Celestia: Z przyjemnością cię wysłucham. :Rarity: Nauczyłam się, że gdziekolwiek będąc, nie można zapomnieć o swoich przyjaciołach i o tym skąd się jest. To coś, z czego trzeba być zawsze dumnym, choćby nie wiem co. 'Tajemnica Nadmiaru' Raport w tym odcinku został napisany przez Spike'a. ::Księżniczko Celestio, :Dziś nauczyłem się czegoś ważnego o przyjaźni. Zdaje ci się, że dobrze jest gromadzić rzeczy, ale znacznie lepiej jest dać coś komuś, kogo bardo lubisz. Zrozumiałem, że fajniej jest dawać, niż dostawać i że uprzejmość i szczodrość budują prawdziwa przyjaźń. A ta jest najważniejsza ze wszystkiego na świecie No cóż... prawie najważniejsza. 'Bobasy Cake' Raport w tym odcinku napisała Pinkie Pie. ::Droga Księżniczko Celestio, :Od zawsze lubiłam bawić się z dziećmi, więc myślałam, że opieka nad nimi polega właśnie na zabawie. Niestety, zajmowanie się maluchami to dużo większa odpowiedzialność, która wiąże się z obowiązkami. Dziś nauczyłam się, że nie wystarczą same chęci, trzeba także mierzyć siły na zamiary. 'Ostatnia Gonitwa' W tym odcinku raport napisała Applejack. ::Droga Księżniczko Celestio, :Dużo łatwiej wraca się do swoich bliskich po udanych zawodach, lecz nie należy robić uników jeśli poszło nieco gorzej. Od kłopotów nie da się uciec, a pocieszenia najlepiej szukać u przyjaciół i rodziny. 'Super Szybki Wyciskacz Soku 6000' Raport w tym odcinku został napisany przez Applejack. ::Droga Księżniczko, :Chciałam się z tobą czymś podzielić. odchrząkuje Niczego się dzisiaj nie nauczyłam! Calutki czas miałam rację! Jeśli dobrze robisz to, co robisz, twoja praca zawsze się obroni. Mogłabym napisać, że się dowiedziałam, że zawsze mogę liczyć na moich przyjaciół, ale prawda jest taka, że o tym też wiedziałam. 'Czytaj i Płacz' :Twilight Sparkle: Każdy się może cieszyć książkami. Trzeba się tylko przełamać! :Rainbow Dash: Tak, kapuję. Spróbuj zanim coś odrzucisz. :Twilight Sparkle: To świetny morał. Księżniczka się z niego bardzo ucieszy. 'Dzień Serc i Podków' :Cheerilee: Rozumiem, że chciałyście dla nas jak najlepiej, ale- :Apple Bloom: Choćby nawet intencje były najlepsze, nie powinnyśmy się do was wtrącać. :Scootaloo: Nie można nikogo zmusić do bycia razem. :Sweetie Belle: Każdy kucyk powinien sam sobie wybrać, z kim chce spędzić życie. 'Przyjaciel w Potrzebie' Raport w tym odcinku został napisany przez Pinkie Pie. ::Droga Księżniczko Celestio, :Przyjaźnić się można na wiele sposobów. Niektórzy lubią razem biegać, śmiać się i wspólnie bawić. A inni wolą spokój, to zrozumiałe. A najlepsze co przyjaciel może zrobić to wywołać uśmiech! 'Lekcja Stanowczości' Raport w tym odcinku został napisany przez Fluttershy. ::Droga Księżniczko Celestio, :Nieśmiałym osobom trudno postawić na swoim. Dziś tego spróbowałam i stałam się bardzo nieprzyjemna. Ale nauczyłam się, że chcąc być stanowczym nie należy aż tak się zmieniać. Teraz wiem, że można dopiąć swego, a jednocześnie być miłym i grzecznym. 'Pora na Czas' :Spike: Nie ogarniam. Jeśli Twilight z przyszłości nie ostrzegała cię przed katastrofą, to co ci chciała przekazać? :Twilight Sparkle: chichot Pojęcia nie mam. Ale jedno przyznaje: wyglądam dość śmiesznie. :Spike i Twilight Sparkle: się :Spike: Rzeczywiście! :Twilight Sparkle: Wszystko przez moją histerię, a przyszłość i tak nadeszła. ale koniec już z tym. Odtąd będę rozwiązywała realne kłopoty, nie będę martwić się każdą drobnostką! 'Poszukiwacze Smoków' Raport w tym odcinku został napisany przez Spike'a ::Kochana Księżniczko Celestio, :Ostatnio miałem okazję obserwować migrujące smoki i zastanawiać się jak to jest być jednym z nich. Teraz wiem, że to kim jestem, nie jest jednoznaczne z tym, jaki jestem. Urodziłem się jako smok, ale przyjaciele z Equestrii nauczyli mnie, co to dobro, lojalność i szczerość. Jestem dumny, że mieszkam w Ponyville, a kucyki są moją rodziną. :::Z wyrazami szacunku, :::Spike 'Huraganowa Fluttershy' Raport w tym odcinku został napisany przez Fluttershy ::Droga Księżniczko Celestio, :Czasami nam się wydaje, że to co mamy, nikomu się nie przyda. Ale dzisiaj nauczyłam się, że nawet malutki wysiłek może wiele zmienić. Jeśli trzymasz głowę wysoko, starasz się i wierzysz w siebie - wszystko może się zdarzyć. 'Sekrety Ponyville' Raport w tym odcinku został wygłoszony przez Znaczkową Ligę, w formie przeprosin dla mieszkańców Ponyville, za krzywdzące plotki z szkolnej gazetki. :Sweetie Belle: Do mieszkańców Ponyville. Od pewnego czasu czytujecie tę kolumnę, by poznać wszystkie brudne tajemnice swoich znajomych. Ale to już ostatni raz. Chcemy przeprosić wszystkich, którym sprawiliśmy przykrość. :Apple Bloom: Tak naprawdę jest nas trzy: Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom i Scootaloo. :Scootaloo: Popularność kolumny rosła i trochę nas poniosło. Wiedziałyśmy, że robimy źle, ale nie chciałyśmy słuchać głosu sumienia, bo wszystkim podobały się nasze teksty. :Sweetie Belle: Od dzisiaj obiecujemy szanować cudzą prywatność i nie rozpowiadać głupich plotek. :Apple Bloom: Chcemy prosić o przebaczenie, Ponyville. Podpisujemy się po raz ostatni, jako wasza Gabby Gums. 'Zagadka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni' Raport w tym odcinku został napisany przez Pinkie Pie. ::Droga Księżniczko, :Dzisiaj nauczyłam się nie wyciągać pochopnych wniosków. Trzeba poznać fakty, nim się kogoś o coś posądzi. Inaczej łatwo mu postawić niesłuszne zarzuty, czym go można zranić, a samemu się nieźle wygłupić. Od tej pory obiecuję zawsze najpierw poznać fakty. '' 'Ślub w Canterlocie, część 2 :'''Księżniczka Celestia: To jest twoje zwycięstwo, tak samo jak ich. Nie bałaś się walczyć o prawdę i to dzięki tobie udało nam się odzyskać prawdziwą Księżniczkę Cadance. Wiara we własne przeczucia, to dla nas bardzo ważna lekcja. de:Berichte über Freundschaft sv:Vänskapsrapporter en:Friendship reports Sezon trzeci 'Kryształowe Królestwo' :Księżniczka Celestia: Twilight, z tego co wiem, Spike przyniósł Księżniczce Kryształowe Serce, bo ty nie wiedziałaś, jak szybko zdołasz wydostać się z wieży. Nie chciałaś ryzykować przyszłości mieszkańców Kryształowego Królestwa, żeby ratować swoją własną. Wolę uczennicę, która rozumie słowo „poświęcenie”, od takiej, która dba tylko o swoje interesy. 'Wszędzie Pinkie Pie' Raport w tym odcinku został napisany przez Pinkie Pie. ::Droga Księżniczko, :Uwielbiam się bawić, ale jeszcze bardziej lubię moich przyjaciół. A kiedy ma się ich wielu, ro czasem trzeba wybierać z kim spędzić czas. Jednak to jest w porządku, bo prawdziwi przyjaciele zawsze dadzą ci sporo możliwości do zabawy.I to jest super, bo przyjaciele zawsze zaproszą cię do zabawy. Więc jeśli raz cię nie będzie, to będą nowe okazje. ::Wyrazy szacunku, '' ::''Pinkie Pie 'Zgniłe Jabłko' :Apple Bloom: Bo widzisz, chciałyśmy się odegrać za to, jak nas traktowałaś... :Scootaloo: A potem Applejack nam powiedziała jak ci dokuczano na Manehattanie. :Sweetie Belle: I zrozumiałyśmy, że starałaś się uniknąć tego samego w Ponyville. Tylko, że wtedy... to już ty dokuczałaś nam. I... Oh! Czy życie musi być takie przewrotne?! :Apple Bloom: Chcemy ci tylko powiedzieć, że... :Znaczkowa Liga: Przepraszamy. :Babs Seed: I ja was też. :Applejack: wzdycha Wiecie, można było tego uniknąć, gdybyście od razu przyszły do mnie. :Sweetie Belle: Cały czas im to mówiłam! 'Pojedynek na czary' W tym odcinku raport nie został napisany bezpośrednio do Celestii, ale Twilight Sparkle wygłosiła go do Trixie. :Zecora uczyła mnie jak używać czarów oraz kiedy ich nie używać. Ja, nie byłam dość silna by pokonać Amulet Alikorna, musiałam się odwołać do innej magii - do magii przyjaźni. Wiedziałam też, że tylko ty jedna możesz zdjąć amulet z szyi. Bezsenność w Ponyville :Księżniczka Luna: Zapewniam cię, że głęboko śpisz, ale kiedy się zbudzisz, to czego się boisz, wciąż będzie istnieć. :Scootaloo: Ech, Bezgłowy Koń. :Księżniczka Luna: Hmmm... Jesteś pewna, że to właśnie jego najbardziej się boisz? :Scootaloo: Nn-hn. Boję się, że Rainbow Dash odkryje, że wcale nie jestem taka twarda i dzielna. :Księżniczka Luna: Każdy z nas czegoś się boi i każdy musi się z tym zmierzyć. Trzeba to zrobić, bo inaczej strachy nie odejdą! 'Akademia Wonderbolts' :Rainbow Dash: Tak, ale ta "skuteczna taktyka" omal nie pozbyła się moich przyjaciół! Bez obrazy proszę pani, ale jest duża różnica pomiędzy stawianiem sobie wysoko poprzeczki, a zwykłą lekkomyślnością. A jeśli bycie lekkomyślnym jest tutaj nagradzane, jeśli właśnie to oznacza bycie Wonderbolt, to nie chcę brać w tym żadnego udziału. :... :Spitfire: Rainbow Dash! Jak śmiesz wychodzić z mojego biura bez dania mi szansy na odpowiedź! Wonderbolts szukają najlepszych lotników w Equestrii, ale miałaś rację. Bycie najlepszym nigdy nie powinno odbywać się kosztem naszych kucykowych przyjaciół. Tu nie chodzi tylko o dążenie do doskonałości. Tu chodzi o dążenie do doskonałości w dobrym kierunku. Pokazałaś, że jesteś w stanie to zrobić. 'Zjazd rodziny Apple' Raport w tym odcinku został napisany przez Applejack. ::Droga Księżniczko Celestio, '' :''Nauczyłam się dziś czegoś bardzo ważnego. Rodzina to nasza pierwsza i najbliższa paczka przyjaciół. Okazuje się, że gdy ma się wokół siebie bliskie osoby nie trzeba robić nic szczególnego, aby mieć potem miłe wspomnienia. Nawet najprostsze zajęcia mogą nabrać wielkiego znaczenia. Nie liczy się bowiem co lecz z kim.. ::Twoja skromna poddana, '' ::''Applejack. 'Spike at Your Service' :Applejack: Wiem, że ten cały "kodeks" jest dla ciebie ważny, ale jeśli taka sytuacja powtórzy się w przyszłości, myślę, że powinniśmy się odnieść do mojego kodeksu i powiedzieć: "Od tego są przyjaciele" — i pozostać przy tym? Obiecuję, że nie będę myśleć o tobie, jakbyś nie był szlachetny. 'Keep Calm and Flutter On' :Discord: Podobało mi się bardziej tak jak było, ale Myślę, że kiedy jest się przyjaciółmi, nie można zawsze robić wszystkiego na swój sposób, prawda? :... :Twilight Sparkle: Miałaś rację kiedy powiedziałaś, że Fluttershy będzie jedyną, która znajdzie sposób na zreformowanie Discorda. Poprzez traktowanie Discorda jak przyjaciela, udało jej się sprawić, że zauważył, jak bardzo ważna jest przyjaźń. A po tym gdy ją zyskał, nie chciał już więcej jej stracić. :Fluttershy: No dalej. Powiedz to... :Discord: jęczy W porządku. Przyjaźń to magia. 'Tylko dla pomocników' :Spike: Dobra, dawaj króliku rób co chcesz zasłużyłem. Lekceważyłem was, próbowałem was komuś podrzucić, miałem zdjąć ci te wałki, miałem ci też napuszyć ogonek, ale niestety w ogóle nie myślałem o was o żadnym z was, tylko o klejnotach. Liczę, że jednak mi wybaczycie. 'Games Ponies Play' :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha Wiesz, to dobre uczucie, pomagać innym w zdobywaniu czegoś, czego zawsze pragnęli choć nigdy nie mieli. Prawie tak dobre, jak zdobywanie tego samemu. Prawie. :... :Rainbow Dash: Huh, Spike miał pecha przegapiając to wszystko. Miał by tu niezły ubaw. :Twilight Sparkle: Jestem pewna, że ma dużo zabawy pilnując tych wszystkich zwierzaków w domu. :Applejack: Myślisz, że radzi sobie ze wszystkim? :Twilight Sparkle: Jeśli jest spokojny i opanowany, to założę się, że świetnie mu idzie bycie przywódcą. 'Magical Mystery Cure' :Twilight Sparkle: Jakiś czas temu, moja nauczycielka i mentorka, Księżniczka Celestia wysłała mnie do Ponyville. Kazała mi studiować przyjaźń, która jest czymś, o co zbytnio nie dbałam. Ale teraz, w dzień taki jak ten, mogę szczerze powiedzieć, że nie stałabym tutaj, gdyby nie przyjaźń, którą zawarłam z wami wszystkimi. Każda z was nauczyła mnie czegoś o przyjaźni i za to zawszę będę wam wdzięczna. Dziś uważam się za najszczęśliwszego kucyka w całej Equestrii. Dziękuje wam przyjaciele. Dziękuję wam wszystkim! Kategoria:Kultura Kategoria:Serial